Substrates are used in semiconductor device manufacturing. During processing, a film and/or flakes may be deposited on the surface of the substrate. However, it may be undesirable to have this film and/or flakes on the edge of the substrate, as it may negatively affect the semiconductor devices. Conventional systems, which contact a substrate edge with an abrasive tape to clean the edge, may not thoroughly clean the edge. For example, the abrasive tape may not sufficiently contact both bevels of the edge during cleaning. The inability to sufficiently clean the substrate may affect semiconductor device manufacturing throughput. Accordingly improved methods and apparatus for cleaning an edge of a substrate are desired.